


The Seventh Night

by RationalCashew



Series: Christmas Eve and Other Stories [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalCashew/pseuds/RationalCashew
Summary: Mulder spends Christmas with Scully.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Christmas Eve and Other Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566076
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	The Seventh Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end. I hope it’s a solid ending. I’ve had a lot of fun writing this series! Thanks for sticking with it! ❤️

The first thing Scully noticed when she woke was that she was warm. Really warm. The second thing she noticed was how difficult it was to move. It took a moment to realize that she’d fallen asleep practically on top of Mulder and that he was holding her tightly in place. And, honestly, she didn’t want to move.

Until she caught sight of the clock on the VCR. Even with it’s red numbers blurred by her sleepiness, she could still make out that she should’ve been up forty-five minutes ago.

“Shit,” Scully whispered to herself. Gently, she attempted to push herself off of Mulder, whose grip only tightened in response. “Mulder,” she said. He didn’t stir.

For a man who was a chronic insomniac and possibly the lightest sleeper she’d ever met, he was dead to the world.

“Mulder,” she said a little louder.

“Mm?” He responded, making her wonder if she had even woken him.

“Mulder, I need up,” she said.

“Why?” He grumbled. Scully couldn’t help but to smirk.

“Mulder, c’mon.”

“Fine,” he groaned.

When he released her, she paused long enough to pull the small blanket back over him and proceeded to quickly get ready for the day.

She could’ve shown up in her pajamas. That was typically the tradition. But, she hadn’t stayed the night at her mother’s this year and, quite frankly, something about driving in her PJs did horrific things for her compulsive nature.

It was 5:50 AM, according to the clock on her nightstand when she was finally ready to leave. Prompt and punctual Dana Scully was going to be late to Christmas morning for the first time in her entire life. She was positive that she was going to hear all about it, too.

She stopped by the couch and observed Mulder’s sleeping form for a moment. Really, she didn’t have the heart to wake him. He rarely slept as it was.

With a grin, she knelt down and kissed his forehead, her hand resting on his hair. “Mulder,” she said, quietly as not to startle him. “I have to leave.” His eyes fluttered open and she smiled. He looked adorably dazed. “I have to head to my mom’s. Go back to sleep. I’ll see you at three.”

“‘Kay,” he replied, shutting his eyes again.

She wasn’t sure he’d been awake enough to grasp what she said, but she ran her fingers through his hair for a moment, pressed a kiss to his temple, and whispered, “Merry Christmas.”

“Love you,” he mumbled as he rolled into his side, his back to her.

Scully’s heart stopped beating for a moment before returning with racing, pounding thuds.

It was exactly six in the morning when she got to her car, willing herself to take deep breaths.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

She was only vaguely aware of the drive to her mother’s until she was already in the house and being ushered into the living room.

_Love you._

That’s what Mulder had said. That he loves her.

It wasn’t like she didn’t know that; he’d shown her in a million little ways over the last few years and, especially, over the last year. The whole incident with Diana Fowley notwithstanding. Unless, she counted the part where he refused to run away without her. But, even then, she wasn’t sure if it _did_ count given the circumstances surrounding it.

He _loves_ her.

Holy shit.

He'd actually said the words.

Did it count if he said it when he was still pretty much asleep, if she left him on her couch?

Suddenly, three o’clock seemed really far away and really close at the same time.

Should she even say anything?

“Dana!” Bill snapped, getting her attention. That was when Scully realized that everyone was staring at her with confused expressions.

“What?”

“Honey, are you okay?” Her mother asked.

 _No_ , she thought.

What Scully wanted to do was blurt that Mulder said he loved her and get her mother and sister-in-law’s advice. What she actually said was, “I’m just tired. Long night.”

“There’s coffee,” Tara offered, cradling a sleepy but excited Matthew in her lap. Scully only forced a smile.

“I’m fine.”

Bill snorted. Scully frowned.

“What?”

“Nothin’.”

“That partner of yours keep you out all night again?” He retorted.

“Bill,” Scully replied with a sigh.

He opened his mouth for, what she assumed was, another jab but Maggie cut him off. “Enough, Billy. Leave your sister alone.”

Bill smirked and Scully rolled her eyes. They’d heard that every year since they were kids.

“Notice she didn’t actually answer my question.”

“No, Bill,” Scully retorted. “Mulder didn’t keep me out all night.”

She left out the part where he was at her apartment all night.

“Well—.”

“That’s enough, Bill,” her mother sighed, once again coming to Scully’s rescue. “I said to leave your sister alone.”

“Aw, Dana knows I’m just teasing her,” he replied.

Yeah, it sure felt like teasing, she told herself sarcastically.

* * *

It was around nine when Mulder woke on Scully’s couch, the small blanket still covering him. It took a moment to realize where he was and what had happened.

He’d fallen asleep there, watching a movie. She’d slept on the couch with him. It had been glorious.

That much, he remembered clearly.

Mulder vaguely remembered Scully waking him to tell him that she was headed to her mother’s. But, he realized, she didn’t make him go home. He couldn’t help but to grin at that.

She’d told him that she would see him at three and he’d replied—.

Oh, shit.

He told her he loved her. That hadn’t been part of the particularly pleasant dream he’d been having.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Now, he was supposed to go to her mother’s for Christmas dinner and… what?

Was he supposed to pretend he hadn’t said it, that he didn’t remember? That was a little too dickish. Even for him.

Besides, he couldn’t do that even if he wanted to. He _did_ love her. He had for a long time. He’d wanted to _say_ it for a long time. Just… not like that.

Mulder had pictured that particular moment playing out _way_ differently in his mind. So very differently.

Fuck, fuckity, fuck.

He exhaled a deep breath.

Maybe, she hadn’t heard him. He didn’t remember hearing the door close.

The thing was that he didn’t regret saying it. He meant it with every fiber of his being. What he regretted was, if she heard it, that he’d said it in a semi-conscious state.

Mulder fought hard, every time they talked, to keep the words back. It took them this long to be together. One day of Scully being his girlfriend was way too soon to say anything like that.

And, he certainly didn’t want her to run. Especially, not when this thing had just started.

He placed his head in his hands.

“Good going, dumbass,” he growled at himself.

He stared at the cold fireplace for a moment before getting up, folding the blanket, and putting on his shoes.

He had a few hours yet. He could still fix this.

Right?

* * *

Scully sat in the living room with Tara and Matthew, watching the small boy play with his new toys while Bill helped their mother with something in the kitchen.

“So,” Tara began with a smirk on her face.

“So?” Scully asked, having no idea where that conversation starter was going to lead.

“Mom said your boyfriend is coming to dinner.”

Scully cleared her throat awkwardly. “Uh, yeah. He is.”

Tara’s face lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July when Scully didn’t protest her relationship status. “Wait, so the two of you are…”

“Newly so, but yes.”

“Oh, my God! Dana! I’m so happy for you!” She frowned immediately. “Why do you look like you’re about to be sick?” Again, before Scully could respond, she said, “Dana, are you…?”

“No, no,” she replied quickly. “No, I’m still…in remission. I’m still in remission.” Relief visibly flooded her sister-in-law and Scully winced before continuing. “This morning, um, he told me… he told me he loves me.”

Tara snickered and Scully frowned. “Oh, come on, Dana. I’ve only met the man one time and I knew that the second I saw him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He was the first person you called in San Diego a couple of years ago, when all that happened with the little girl—.”

“Emily.”

“Yeah, Emily. He just got this look. I don’t know how to explain it. Besides, Mom said he’s been pining after you for years.”

“Oh, for the love of—he has not been _pining_ after me.”

“Fox?” A voice said from behind them, causing both women to jump. Scully’s mother stood behind the couch. “Dana, the man has been in love with since I met him. You could’ve thrown him a bone a long time ago.”

“ _Mom_!” Scully gasped as Tara erupted into a fit of laughter.

“What are we talking about in here?” Bill asked, grinning as he entered the room.

“Dana’s boyfriend told her that he loves her this morning,” Tara explained.

Bill’s face furrowed in confusion and Maggie gasped. Scully wanted the ground to swallow her.

“He was with you this morning? Why didn’t you bring him?” Maggie asked, simultaneously with Bill’s, “Dana has a boyfriend?”

Scully’s cheeks felt like they were on fire. She really hated her family sometimes. This moment, in particular, was one of those times.

“Who is he, Danes?” The room got deadly silent, save for the _vrooming_ noises coming from Matthew. Scully met her brother’s gaze and his face fell. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m not.”

Bill heaved a sigh and Scully braced herself for a knock-down, drag-out that, much to her surprise, didn’t occur.

“I don’t like him,” her big brother declared calmly.

“I do,” she countered in the same tone. Out of her peripheral, it seemed like her mother and sister-in-law were bracing themselves.

“I’ll probably never like him.”

“You don’t have to.”

Bill sighed. “Do you love him?”

The question caught Scully by surprise. It seemed as though she wasn’t the only person in the room holding their breath.

“Yes,” she replied quietly.

Bill nodded absently for a moment. “Okay.”

“Okay?” She blurted. “That’s it?”

Bill scoffed. “What do you want me to say, Dana? You love the guy. I can’t stand him. I swear to God, though, if he hurts you, I’ll kill him.” Scully smirked. “I’m not kidding.”

“Billy…”

“I mean it, Dana. I’ll shoot him in his stupid face.”

“Honey, please don’t threaten to murder your FBI sister’s FBI boyfriend,” Tara said, but the grin on her face betrayed any weight the order held.

“He’s not going to hurt me, Bill. He’s a good man.”

“That’s debatable. On both counts.”

“Be nice to him, Bill,” Maggie said. “You have until three to get over your problem with him.”

“I never said I wouldn’t be nice to him. I’m gonna have a chat with him—.”

“No,” Scully said firmly.

“Those are my terms.”

“This isn’t a negotiation,” she returned. “You have no say in whom I choose to date.”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, Bill.”

Scully watched as her brother made eye contact with their mother and then his wife before meeting her gaze again. He sighed and nodded.

“Fine. But, I’m having a chat with him. It’s my duty as your big brother. I’ve had a chat with all of your boyfriends. I’m not stopping with this weirdo.”

“Not all of my boyfriends and don’t call him a weirdo, Bill. You’re not twelve anymore.”

Bill snorted and Scully felt herself relax.

Maybe, this wouldn’t end badly after all.

* * *

Mulder stood outside the Scully matriarch’s house, bracing himself before ringing the bell. He fidgeted with the bottle of wine in his hand.

To his surprise, Scully answered the door. His Scully.

“Hi,” she greeted with a wide smile as she stretched to place a kiss on his lips, leaving him thoroughly confused.

“Hey,” he returned when he was able to think clearly again. “Um… Do they—?” She blinked at him in confusion. “Know about us?”

She chuffed a laugh as it dawned on her and nodded. “Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Even your brother?”

“Yes.” The look on her face seemed more and more amused the more he checked.

“And, I don’t have a bounty on my head?”

“Well, if you do, it’s news to me,” she retorted with a smirk. He only blink. “Jesus, Mulder. Get in the house. It’s freezing.”

“Right,” he said stepping inside.

It was warm inside and smelled fantastic. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what foods he was smelling but his stomach grumbled quietly in approval.

“Fox,” Maggie Scully greeted, pulling him into a hug. “Merry Christmas,” she added before placing a peck to his cheek.

“Merry Christmas. Thank you for inviting me.” He held out the bottle of wine. “I hope this works with dinner,” he offered sheepishly.

Maggie looked it over and smiled. “It’s perfect, Fox. Thank you.” With that, she retreated to the kitchen. Mulder removed his coat and hung it in the closet that Scully had already opened and had ready for him.

His heart jumped in his chest when her hand slipped into his, Scully’s fingers lacing with his own.

If Mulder was being honest, he wasn’t quite sure what to make of this affectionately demonstrative Scully. She usually had firm lines and boundaries regarding everything. He assumed that would apply to their romantic relationship as well.

Their romantic relationship.

He grinned at the thought. They were in a romantic relationship.

“What?” She asked softly, her hand retreating as they approached the couch. Mulder hadn’t realized they’d moved.

He was only vaguely aware when Scully introduced her sister-in-law and nephew. Mulder has never met the little boy but he recalled meeting Tara. Unfortunately, the meeting was tied to a memory that he particularly wanted to forget.

The day progressed pleasantly, to Mulder’s surprise. Scully snuggled into him when they sat on the couch. She held his hand under the table on occasion during dinner. To top it all off, Big Brother Bill hadn’t delivered the ass kicking Mulder had been bracing himself to receive.

As of on cue, he heard a gruff, “Fox.” Mulder tore his eyes away from watching Scully play with Matthew on the floor and his thoughts from what a good mother she’d be and met Bill’s glower. Bill jerked his head toward the kitchen and led the way.

“I’m gonna make this quick,” Bill said and Mulder braced himself for a punch. “Hurt her and I’ll kill you.”

Mulder exhaled in relief. Of course, he wasn’t going to hurt her. If he had his way, he was going to marry her one day.

 _Whoa_. New thought. Where did that come from?

“I’m not kidding, Agent Mulder.”

“Bill, if anyone is at risk of getting hurt from this, it’s me.” He paused before adding, “And, not from you.”

Bill Scully studied him. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

Mulder nodded. “This is all on her terms.”

“And, this… _quest_ of yours?”

The disdain in his voice wasn’t lost on Mulder

“All she has to do is say the word.”

“Just like that,” Bill challenged.

“I’m not saying it would be easy but, yeah, just like that.”

He watched as his girlfriend’s brother processed what he said. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Bill Scully nodded and extended a hand. Mulder grasped it firmly.

“Be good to my little sister,” he cautioned before walking past Mulder and back into the living room. Mulder exhaled and turned around to see his favorite Scully walking toward him, looking confused.

“Do I want to know what that was about?”

“If I hurt you, I’m a dead man,” Mulder replied in a light tone.

Scully only rolled her eyes.

“It’s a brother thing,” Mulder said with a shrug. “I’d be the same way.”

He didn’t realize what he’d said until Scully gave him a sad look. But, he didn’t take it back. Instead, he pulled her to him, his hands going to her waist and hers lacing together around his abdomen. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then her lips.

“I love you,” she said, smiling at him, and he damn near fell over.

“I love you, too,” he replied, smiling so wide the muscles in his face began to protest. He kissed her again, deeper this time, one hand remaining around her waist, moving to the small of her back while the other cupped the back of her head.

She returned the kiss just as intensely.

When they broke apart, she was smiling up at him. To his delight, she didn’t release nor loosen her grasp on him.

“So, they’re getting ready to watch _A Christmas Story_ ,” she began. “We don’t have to stay if you’d rather go.”

_We._

The word wasn’t lost on him. They were a ‘we’ now. Two parts of a singular entity. He hoped he never got used to it.

“We should stay,” he replied.

“Have you seen the movie?”

“Once. A long time ago,” he confessed. “But, not with you.”

Apparently, that was right answer because she kissed him again. Briefer this time than the last but every bit as sweet.

“Dana!” Bill called in what was very clearly annoyance. “We’re starting the movie with or without you!”

Scully rolled her eyes and Mulder grinned. He loosened his grasp on her and she took his hand, leading him to the living room.

They sat on the loveseat while Bill and Tara took the couch and Maggie cradled a dozing Matthew in the recliner.

Mulder wasn’t totally sure what the movie was about, having been too preoccupied by his thoughts.

“Every year,” Maggie chuckled quietly. Mulder looked at her questioningly. “Dana,” she explained. “She falls asleep to this every year.”

It was only then that he realized Scully was lying, limp, against him.

“I wonder if she’s ever actually _finished_ this movie,” Bill added, amusement present in his own voice. “I swear to God she’s narcoleptic.”

Mulder couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It wouldn’t surprise him at all, but he didn’t say it aloud.

Instead, he pressed a kiss to Scully’s hair and held her a little tighter as he returned his gaze to the television, thinking that if the rest of his Christmases looked like the last week had, he’d be the luckiest son of a bitch to ever live. He couldn’t imagine it getting any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Three things: 1. I hold fast to the notion that Bill would get over his shit (especially, when Scully survived her cancer and ESPECIALLY when she and Mulder were officially together). 2. Aside from the one scene on-screen, he’s only (consistently) a complete dick to Mulder in fic. 3. It would be super tough for him and we all know she’d never ask (except in IWTB, but by then anyone would’ve), but I hold the notion that Mulder would’ve happily walked away from The X-Files and all that if Scully asked him to—not saying he’d have an easy time of it, but I definitely think he’d do it by the time they got together. Don’t @ me.
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I actually HATE “A Christmas Story” (don’t @ me), but it plays all day on a loop on Christmas Day on like TBS or something like that. It has for my entire life. I think it came out in like '84 or something. I have no clue why, but I can see it being a thing for Scully’s family.


End file.
